1. Field of the Invention
Insecticidal tetrahydropyridazines, compositions containing them and methods for controlling arthropods employing them.
2. State of the Art
Vaughan, J. Org. Chem., 20 (1955), pages 1619 to 1626, discloses 1,5-diphenyl-2-pyrazoline-3-carboxamide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,365 discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula: ##STR2## wherein X is halogen; and Y is halogen, NO.sub.2 or alkyl.
EP 153,127 discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula: ##STR3## wherein A is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl; B is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl; U is O, S or NR; and R, Y and Z are broadly defined.
Harhash et al., J. Heterocyclic Chem., 21 (1984), at page 1013, discloses the preparation of pyrazoline compounds: ##STR4## where R/Ar are C.sub.6 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 ; CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 ; C(O)NHC.sub.6 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 ; CH.dbd.CHC.sub.6 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 ; and CH.sub.3 /4-NO.sub.2 -C.sub.6 H.sub.4.
J. Org. Chem., 1987, 52, 2277 discloses pyrazolidines as does Chem. Soc. Jap., 55, 2450 (1982).
EPA 330,678 EPA 322,168, WO 88/07994, WO 88/05046, WO 89/00562 and WO 90/03378 disclose insecticidal pyrazolines.